


精灵童话

by THw



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw
Summary: 帕总x 精灵妮沙雕车





	精灵童话

“你家那个圈圈挺好吃的。”

彼特·帕克端着透明细长的郁金香状的酒杯，平静地注视着这个出现在他卧室窗台的……精灵。

尖尖的耳朵，白皙的皮肤，蜜糖色的大眼睛，三头身的身材，确确实实是小时候童话书里所描述的精灵。

只是这只精灵……有点贪吃。

彼特放下酒杯，伸出手指拂去精灵嘴角的甜甜圈碎屑，不动声色地微笑道:“你叫什么名字？”

“看在你那个圈圈挺好吃的份上，我叫托尼，托尼·斯塔克。”

彼特指尖戳了戳小精灵头上翠绿的花环，缓缓下移，上好布料做成的绿色小裙子居然分外贴着他的身线，只可惜——

是个三头身。

彼特收回手指，冷冷淡淡地说:“噢。你走吧，我没甜甜圈了。”

“原来那叫甜甜圈？”托尼歪了歪头，随即惊叫起来:“不可以！我要吃甜甜圈！！”

他倏地煽动背后透明带有纹路的翅膀，飞扑到彼特身上。  
彼特的脸色蓦地沉下来，他捏着托尼的后颈皮把他提起来，不顾小精灵的挣扎径自伸出另一只手抚平西装上被蹭出来的褶皱，蹙起眉头道:“我没有了……除非，你能让我高兴。”

“你不高兴吗？”托尼围绕着他飞了两圈，短小的手插着腰，脸上摆出了一副傲气的模样:“说吧，怎样才能让你高兴？我怎样才能吃那个什么甜甜圈？”

“……”彼特沉默半晌，淡淡道:“你也变不了什么，看你小小的就有胡子，该不会是年少老成但魔法一点也没会？”

他平静着一张脸，吐槽道。

“你胡说！我可以变成正常大小的！！我们精灵都会这个魔法！！”托尼果然气了，脸鼓起来。他点了点头环，莹绿的光芒就笼罩他，逐渐变大，直到变成正常人的大小。

彼特眼眸暗沉了一瞬，变成正常人大小的托尼还是精灵模样，尖尖的耳朵红红的，大约是气的。

——想让他全身上下染成这样的颜色。

想法一闪而过，彼特·帕克，帕克集团的总裁，不可避免地，硬了。

“你开心了吗？”托尼哼哼唧唧道，原本草绿色的小裙子变成了几簇淡粉色的花朵遮挡。

他上前一步，伸手环住托尼的腰部，嘴角勾起一抹沉郁的笑，用指尖点了点因化成人形而改变成花朵点缀的胸前，哑着嗓子道:“还行，不过想换甜甜圈不够。”

他拉着托尼的手缓缓下移，按住了他的裆部，高挺的欲望已经亟不可待，偏偏托尼还眨着蜜糖色的大眼睛懵懂的问:“这是干吗？”

彼特贴在托尼的耳边，热气喷洒在精灵尖尖的耳朵上，成功让本来就粉嫩耳尖变得更红。

“当然是……被我操一顿。”

“被你操一顿……？可以吃很多甜甜圈吗？”

“当然，你要几个都给你。”

“唔……好。”

精灵任由野狼在他的领土肆意放纵，却不知闪烁着幽绿光芒的眼睛已经锁死了他的身上。

彼特握着托尼的手，指引着他一步步脱下他的西装。待脱下最后一层内裤后，彼特的性器就弹了出来。他环住托尼的肩膀，轻轻吮着他的耳朵，含糊不清地道:“给我口，我能很开心。”

托尼顺从地低下头去，蔷薇色的唇瓣凑近性器，却蹙起眉头:“……怎么口？”

“当然是，含进去。”彼特一字一顿地说，于是下一瞬他就感受到了温暖湿润的口腔包裹了他的阴茎。

精灵毫无技巧地舔弄却让他不可控制的更加硬涨，舌头舔过柱身表面的微凹，又好奇地来到他的马眼细致地舔，仿佛让那里吐出更多情液是令他迷糊的事情，要多探寻几遍。

彼特闷哼一声，伸手扯了扯精灵的翅膀，引起他身子轻微一颤。

“唔……”

他无意识地给彼特做了个深喉，含的更深，舌尖舔过囊袋。刺激的快感涌上脑际，彼特扶着他的头满足地喟叹了一声:“你真是……天生会吸……表现的很好，继续。”

他确定小精灵听到了这句话，吸得更起劲，仿佛置身于温热的海洋。

托尼又无意识地做了几个深喉后，吐出来了一点，却被彼特按着头深入，他微微摆动腰肢，在托尼的口腔里抽插，托尼的舌尖依旧在舔弄前端，溢出了更多的精液。

“很好，精灵……”

彼特眯起眼睛，眼里充斥着愉悦，他拨弄着精灵微卷的头发，闷哼了一声，直接射在了他的嘴里。

“呜……味道好怪。”托尼下意识地退出来后，舔了舔溢出唇边的精液。皱着眉头抱怨。

“你不是都吃下去了吗？小精灵。”彼特勾着唇笑着，看着托尼唇瓣沾染的浊白，抬手抹去，又顺势下移。倏地一个用力，把小精灵胸前的花朵撕扯下来。

“现在，轮到你爽了。”

“什么？我的甜甜圈？”

“嘘——我还没爽够。”彼特拿过一旁的酒杯，把酒灌入口中后直接堵上了托尼的唇，酒精肆意在两人口中冲刷，洗去仅剩的怪异味道。

他勾着托尼的舌头轻轻地吮，又松开后舔过整齐的牙齿。最后把酒全部渡入他的口中，离开他的唇，满意地揉着小精灵的耳尖。

“唔……有点苦。”

彼特坏心地含住半边娇嫩的乳珠，顺着精灵嫩滑的脊线一寸寸抚摸下去，满意地听到精灵迷茫的呻吟。

“好奇怪……”

他挣扎着，却被彼特打了一巴掌:“安分点，才有甜甜圈吃。”

“呜……好痛，你……”

“啪”

话音未落又被不轻不重的甩下来一巴掌，让两瓣臀肉留下红痕，“你再乱动试试？”

忍耐到低沉沙哑的嗓子此时分外诱人，偏偏托尼还依旧在挣扎，被彼特强硬地箍住腰肢无法动弹:“唔……你放开我！”

“别动啊小精灵……你还要不要你的甜甜圈？”彼特把托尼转了个圈，更方便地抱着他倒在床上。修长的手指顺着托尼的脊线下滑探入后穴，却惊喜地发现后面早已春水泛滥淫水一片。

“well，你也不是那么的没动情嘛。”

三根手指轻松探入温热的小穴，空出的左手握住精灵的前端抚慰撸弄，薄唇贴到托尼背上的翅膀衔接处，缓缓地吮，刺激得他的精灵一阵战栗，逼得他从口里溢出呻吟。

“唔嗯……不要……翅膀……我”

“是吗？”彼特的唇依旧贴着那处，还伸出舌尖轻舔他透明的翅膀:“可托尼不是很喜欢吗？你看，水更多了。”他坏心眼地抽出手指伸到托尼眼前晃了晃，模糊不清地说。

“你……！”

来自翅膀处传来的感觉一路向上，伴随着彼特手指的抽插和撸弄，他蜜糖色的双眼逐渐被情欲所覆盖，就像笼罩着一层薄雾。身体泛着淡淡的粉色，像一个布娃娃似的令人想欺负。

三指熟稔地开始在蜜穴里搅弄，温热的指腹贴着火热的内壁肆无忌惮地搜寻着什么，直至摸到了一处凸起，彼特才停下手指，对着他的精灵笑道:“亲爱的，你的敏感带很浅，很适合被我操。”

被蹂躏着栗状腺的感觉十分陌生奇怪，一路从那处顺着尾椎一路向上，袭上脑海，就像一叶孤舟在欲望的海洋里漂浮，没有浮木可抱，他只能任由彼特把他往湖心扯。他失神地张着嘴，诞水从下颔滑下，在胸膛上形成色情的水痕。蜜糖色的大眼睛也是迷茫涣散，有一层湿润的泪膜。

“嗯……啊……我，好奇怪。”

呻吟的蜜语就像催情药剂，彼特唇上移，他咬住托尼尖尖的耳朵，低低地说:“我要进去了。”

抽出手指，将再次高涨的欲望一寸寸抵入精灵柔软的穴口，肉棒被软嫩湿滑的肉壁紧紧包裹着，极致的快感环绕两人，青年低低叹息了一声。

“呜……我一定要吃很多的甜甜圈……！”

“好好画画，都给你。”彼特抽出一小段性器再凶狠地凭借着记忆往栗状腺那处撞，力道之大让托尼痛呼了一声:“嘶啊，好痛啊。”

彼特似乎没听到，握住他的前端抚慰了几下就继续狠狠地顶撞，几次后精灵的闷哼都变了味，细碎的呻吟就像催情交响曲，彼特的冲撞每次都擦过前列腺，抵在栗状腺狠狠地研磨。

“呜…好胀好满…我……”

“嘘……你也很喜欢的对吗？”他把下巴搁在托尼有肉感的肩膀上，下身发狠地撞击，一只手环住托尼的腰际，另一只手抚慰着两人的性器，灵活的撸弄，指尖刮过托尼性器的铃口，引起又一串的呻吟。

粉嫩的肉穴口早已被蹂躏至烂红色，淫靡的颜色刺激着彼特的眼球，内里含着的过多的情液顺着股沟留下，却被彼特大力的冲撞磨成浊白的泡沫，黏着两人的交合处，看起来情色至极。

过高的快感和前端的抚弄让某食髓知味的精灵甚至满足地摇晃着翘挺的屁股:“嗯啊……好硬啊…………”

彼特勾着唇扯动小精灵的翅膀，嘶声笑道:“是不是要射了……？”

他加大了力度，抚慰精灵的手也快速撸动了起来，带着精灵攀上了前所未有、陌生的高潮。

“嗯——”随着托尼的闷哼，彼特也射在了托尼的里面，他餍足地靠着精灵喘息，却被精灵鼓足力气推了推。

“我的……甜甜圈。”

他的声音也是沙哑至极，带着被情欲磨过的粗砺，细长白皙的手指被彼特反握住，放在唇边亲了亲:“好，请你吃，我请你吃一辈子。”

“我的小精灵。”


End file.
